Fallen Angel?
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Hermione, had returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, not wanting to accept the 'Free pass.' Now after an accident with her time turner, she is 20yrs into the past with no way to return home. how will she manage the war again? Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

Silver sparkled in the moonlight. A beautiful silver necklace sat around the neck of Hermione Granger. She sat outside her beloved castle home of seven years, her long brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. Perched on a rock by the lake, she looked out to the water. Watching it ripple and move, her pale skin even paler in the moon light, her face sunken and her body, sickly thin. Then turning her attention to the graves by the water. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, rest in peace. Both great members in the magical community. So much had happened in the past year. The war had been won, Harry and Ginny got married. The biggest change, next to the losses. The change Hermione had so much trouble trying to deal with. The Ministry had passed a law.

_Dear Miss H. J. Granger_

_I'm writing to inform you that you have been included in the new Muggleborn Marriage Act_

_The purpose of the law is to bring unity to the magic world and to prevent the birth of Squibs. Each muggleborn must marry a pureblood . You are required to produce a child within five years of marriage. At which time if you can not you will be examined for medical treatment. Failure to follow the law will result in a ten year sentence in Azkaban._

_You have three months in which to marry, if you don't then a partner will be picked for you and you'll be married within the month. _

_Wishing you great happiness in the future_

_Aaron Ashman_

_Magical Law Department _

Hermione held the letter in her hand reading it through yet again. There is no way out. She'd asked Percy to look for a loophole any loophole. She couldn't even leave the magic world to get away with the consequences. It wasn't as bad as it sounded marrying this young. But marrying because of some law and not for love was the worst thing Hermione could think of.

The war had claimed so many lives. But none hurt her more then loosing her best friends, Ron Weasley, friends since her first year at Hogwarts, lovers for sometime and part of the infamous Golden Trio,' Luna Lovegood the odd yet bright Ravenclaw that always made her smile and Remus Lupin, he had been there when she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.

Now she sat wondering what will become of her life. She had no friends in which to marry. None that were pureblood and single.

Having missed a whole day of school Hermione sighed, pulling her time turner out of her top. Sometimes she wounded why she bothered to come back and repeat the seventh year, but not wanting to accept the 'free pass.' But she knew she'd made the right choice. Standing up on the rock her book bag on her shoulder, Hermione started to turn her Time-Turner. As she turned it around and around, counting each turn she slipped on the rock. Her head hitting it as the Time-Turner twirled and took her back in time, just as she landed in the water..

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

Bare with me with the first few chapters as they are quiet short but i didn't want to make them all one chapter.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin was standing looking out over the lake. It was a brand new year, with new challenges. He'd just arrived home, Hogwarts was his home. After a long summer at the Potter's and spending time with his mother.

So much had happened and so much had yet to begin. Lilly and James were together, Sirius had broken more hearts and he, Remus had pushed away another girl. He felt no girl could ever love him, not truly. After all who could love a hideous beast.

His clothes somewhat ratty, and his hair rather unkempt. Remus took in his surroundings. Birds in the trees near by, fellow students walking to the greenhouses and the magnificent lake in front of him. He's friends elsewhere enjoying the last days before the new school term. He started to move over to the boulder looking out over the lake to sit down, only to be started by a girl appearing from no where. Her head collided with the rock as she fell, as if from the heavens above. A deathly crack sounded out and it made Remus's tummy twist in horror. The girl landed into the lake, blood oozing down her body from her head. Striping off his clothes as fast as he could and kicking off his shoes Remus dove into the water. He went right to the bottom, taking the girl in his arms and kicking off the lake's sandy floor he forced them up and to the bank.

Hearing the faint thud of her heart with his keen sense of hearing Remus lowered the girl down. Next he transfigured a fallen branch into a stretcher and levitated the girl onto it, before levitating the stretcher in front of him. Picking up his discarded clothes as he went, he took the girl to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible fearing for her life.

Upon entering the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey got to work healing the mystery girl while he was sent to get the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore hurried back with Remus to meet the girl. What was her name he wondered, and who was she? Could she be a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

Waking up in the hospital wing Hermione groaned in pain. She tired to sit up only to scream out in pain. Madam Pomfrey rushes over and forces her back down, then gives her a foul tasting potion. "Don't try to sit up Miss, just lay still. You were found out near the lake with a fractured skull. You need to keep still to prevent further damage as the potions heal you."

Blinking several times Hermione started to cry. "I can't see... Madam Pomfrey? Help? Why can't I see?" Nothing was working, she couldn't move and she couldn't see.

"Close your eyes and rest. Your body has had a trauma. You're luck I was able to save you. Now drink up and go to sleep." Pomfrey gave her a dreamless sleeping drought and let her rest.

Albus stood with Pomfrey and Remus trying to link the puzzle together but even her the great Albus Dumbledore couldn't fill in the gigantic blank space. "How did she know how I was Albus? " Pomfrey said her voice filled with concern and fear.

"Time will tell. Let's let her rest. Mr Lupin, best keep this between us."

"Yes Sir." Remus hurried off to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dumbledore visited the Hospital Wing the next morning and looked over to the now awake young woman sitting up in bed crying. "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. I'd like to know who you are and how you got here."Albus clearly concerned.

"... But your... Dead..." Hermione said in shock.

"I can assure you Miss I am very much alive." Studying her.

It clicks, "I.. My Time-Turner... I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm from the future... What year is this?"

"The year is 1967."

"I'm back 20yrs in the past... No this can't be happening.."

"Miss Granger? A Time-Turner can only take you back and not forward in time we have nothing that can do this. You'll have to stay here. Are you a student?"

"Yes.. I... I'm doing my seventh year, Gryffindor, Head Girl... And.." Tears spilled down her pale cheeks, as she thought about how she'll manage to live through the war again. She whispers, "Member of the Order..."

Albus looks to the girl in disbelief, but with his ability to read thoughts he could tell she wasn't lying. Not about a single thing, but he had to be careful. Looking to much into this girl's mind could reveal parts of the future he cant allow himself to see. But surely a child, a young woman still in school wouldn't be needed in the Order? Were things that bad in the future?

"I'll need to work some things out but you may return to studying when your well enough. For histories sake you'll need to take a new name and we should change your appearance a little. You can't tell anyone who you really are or where you came from." Pomfrey gave Hermione another potion, which she drunk this time being able to sit up. "I'll ask members of the Order if they can take you in."

"Molly... Molly is like my mom... She can be trusted.. or Minerva... She's been there for me thought my life..."

"I'll speak with them. For now you rest." Hermione lay back down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

Bare with me with the first few chapters as they are quiet short but i didn't want to make them all one chapter.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione begin to wake the next morning she felt much better. About to open her eyes she hoped it had been a horrible dream. Opening one eye and then the other, letting tears fill her eyes. This time her skull fixed enough for her eyes to work. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A hand griped Hermione's. "Minerva... you look beautiful..." looking to the older woman by the bed.

"I haven't given you permission to call me by my first name. Not in this time, and it is most in appropriate for you to do so."

"I'm sorry Professor... What happens to me now?"

"The Headmaster has instructed me to check on you and then preform some advanced non-traceable appearance charms on you. To disguise who you are... First your hair, color of preference?"

"Black..."

With a wave of her wand and a mumbled spell Hermione's hair was straight as a pin and black, falling to her waist. "Now, your eyes?"

"I like my eyes... but maybe more golden?" Another spell and instead of her soft chocolate eyes, Hermione looked out with Honey gold eyes.

"Your name and current classes, you wish to continue."

"Hermione... I can't think of a last name... Defense Against the Dark Arts; Potions; Transfiguration; Herbology.. I think it wise if I drop most of my other subjects... As so much has happened since this time and my own..."

"I'll be taking you in. Albus said you requested myself or Molly, but Molly is only 21yrs old in this time. You may take the noble name of Taylor, as my niece and if anyone asks, you attended London Academy for Magic and have recently transferd. You will remain in Gryffindor. If you ever let any future knowledge slip you must tell Albus or myself and pass it off as you being a seer. He's office is on the second floor behind the gargoyle..." She paused thinking things through, "as a former or rather future Head Girl you should be able to find it... The password is Sugar Quills "

Poppy came over and checked Hermione over. Then brought over a pile of clothes. "You may dress and prepare for the day ahead of you." Poppy told her.

Minerva turned to Hermione, "you may call me Professor or Aunt Minerva depending on the company. Come along you need to dress now if you want to make it to lunch."

Hermione stood with the aid of the bed, and stripped off the hospital gown. Dressing herself in the clothes she'd been given only to find it to be the clothes she wore when she arrived. Looking around she found her wand and Time-Turner, along with her bag full of books and other items.

When fully dressed Hermione stood and moved out of the Hospital Wing, Minerva at her side. The two went in silence to the Great Hall, Minerva, lead her to the Gryffindor table. Sitting in a group were some familiar faces. Only much younger then what was normal for Hermione, she felt great sorrow seeing them all together smiling and laughing, without a care in the world knowing that in a few short years their lives will change forever. With a fake and rather convincing smile on her face, Hermione waited for the introductions and then sits down as Minerva hurries off to the staff table.

At the Gryffindor Table sat, a guy who looked much like Harry but he had brown eyes, this was James Potter. A chubby kid with buck teeth, brown hair and timid, Peter Pettigrew; a much younger Remus, with less scars and tight build; Sirius Black, looking much like the ladies man as he was chatting up a girl with flowing blond hair, siting at the Ravenclaw table beside us. Then a young woman with lovely red hair not quiet the right shade to be a Weasley, with beautiful green eyes, the same as Harry's. This was Lilly Evans, Harry's mother.

The group smiled and continued to joke around, reminding Hermione of Fred and George, and how they used to be. Looking at the table full of food Hermione put a some chicken and potato salad on her plate. Having an nibble here and there but mostly pushing it around her plate with her fork. "Homesick?" Lilly asked.

"Kind of..." Hermione answers not wanting to go too much into it. She allowed her hair to fall over her face like a curtain determined not to get attached to this group. Worried about the pain of living through war again, loosing them again. Hardly touching her meal Hermione looks around the hall.

Soon lunch is over and Hermione just wants to curl up and rest. Excusing herself from the Table Hermione walked off towards the stairs. James and Lilly had gone off on a romantic walk and Peter had scurried off to Merlin knows where. It was the start of the seventh year and the boys had little to do. The lesson load was relativity lite for the moment so they had no homework in which needed to be done. Leaving Remus and Sirius, the opportunity to do what ever they pleased. Sirius left the Hall with a group of Ravenclaw girls. Remus decided to follow Hermione to make sure she didn't get lost.

Remus was intrigued by this girl, Hermione. Who fell from the sky like an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	4. Chapter 4

The weather the next day was horrible, rain bucketed down from the sky. Hermione ate breakfast as most people slept in and then took off with her bag of books and slipped outside in the pouring rain. Running all the way to the Whomping willow and looked around for a stick. With a poke of the notch Hermione went inside the tunnel and up into the Shreaking Shack.

The shack inside looked a lot newer now then it does in her own time. Hermione made her way into the bedroom and looked around. A private, quiet hide away. Along with the rock by the lake this had been one of her thinking places when she wanted to be alone. Sorting through her bag Hermione pulled out some herbs and moved over to the cauldron in the fireplace. A knife from her bag and a bottle of water. With some quick skillful movement she had all the herbs prepared and lit a fire under the cauldron with her wand. Pouring in the water and then adding in the herbs at the right time. By the time she was finished the room smelled sweet like Orchards and Water Lilies. Extinguishing the fire Hermione looks about the room and finds an old mop. Using the potion as a cleaning agent Hermione sets to work cleaning the floors of the shack and then all the flat surfaces. A quick spell here and there to fix all broken objects and to clean bedding.

Once the Shack was clean within and smelt better Hermione lay on the bed and read quietly to pass the time. Keeping her mind occupied proved a task even for knowledge hungry Hermione. After rereading the same line over and over six times she admitted defeat and pushed the book a side. Curling up into a ball and crying, until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the castle, things were hectic. The Marauder's split up searching the castle for the new student who had gone missing since dinner the night before. No one could recall seeing the young witch. Minerva had come looking for the girl to take her shopping for school supplies and clothes. After a while they think of using the Marauder's Map to find her, discovering she's in the Shrieking Shack they hurry down to the Whomping Willow, afraid for Remus's secret.<p>

James, Remus and Sirius enter the Shack and are pleasantly met by the soft aromas of the potion Hermione had used to clean the inside. Wands at the ready the trio search the Shack to the last room, for the mysterious witch who had cleaned the ruined Shack. Opening the door as quietly as they could they enter. Finding Hermione sleeping in a very deep sleep.

"How'd she find this place?"

"Why'd she clean it? Must of taken hours..."

"Does she know about?" The boys whisper as they watch Hermione sleep.

"She's kind of cute..." Hermione was dressed in a knee length skirt with a uniform top, her school robes lay on a chair beside her. Remus looked over her body and voicing his thoughts. "I wonder where she got all the scars from?"

"Who knows but I don't trust her... How'd she get here?"

"... Shh your waking her up."

Sure enough Hermione moved in her sleep her arm reached out searching for something. Gripping hold of the closest hand to her she held it snuggling into the hand and pulling the guy into her embrace. Sirius now lay in Hermione's arms unsure of what to do.

"Harry? Harry, don't, you can't. He's gone, Ron, is gone. Don't you get it? There's nothing you can do. Just concentrate on the task at hand..." Hermione cried out in her sleep. The boys all look to one another not sure what to do. Her words barely a whisper as she snuggles into Sirius holding him tight. "Don't leave me too... Don't leave... Please don't."

"Should we wake her?"

"ARRRR! Stop, Stop! I didn't steal anything. NO! Stop!" This time Hermione screams herself awake. Her body shaking and she looks around scared. Her voice barely a whisper. "I'm dead... I'm dead, I have to be..."

Sirius frees himself from her arms and looks to her. "You're not dead, you had a nightmare."

She rubs her left arm where the scared word shines in the light. _Mudblood._ The boys look to her in utter confusion. "Miss Taylor, I assure you you're alive. Now please explain how you got here."

"... I... I'm a transfer student.." Offering no further explanation. Hermione scooted off the bed and quickly covered herself with her school robes. "I have to go..."

"Professor McGollagal is looking for you." James called out as Hermione was hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

please note I checked, september 1st 1967 landed on a friday so school wouldnt start till monday

Sorry for the shorter chapter.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications  
><strong>

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, jekl. So thank you. Also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Hermione entered the castle, she went in search of Professor McGollagal. Running up the hallway, heading for the Gryffindor Tower, she rounded a corner only to run straight into a Slytherin boy carrying a handful of books.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry..." Hermione looked up at the Slytherin and her eyes widened. A shy smile graced her lips as she drank in the appearance of the boy before her. Her hand stretched out of its own accord and brushed his cheek, blushing she pulled it back. "I... Sorry," Hermione whispered. The boy sighed angrily and started to gather up his books, quickly she helped him, only to have him snatch the books she'd gathered out of her hands.

"Miss Taylor, you'd do well to hurry up, we have a busy day before us." Minerva called from the now opened portrait door, leading into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Aunt Minerva." Hermione called back in reply. Sighing she hung her head, looking to the floor she walked along the hall leaving the boy staring at her with curiosity. Meeting Minerva half way to the stairwell.

Walking in silence, Minerva and Hermione left the school through the main gate. "We are going to collect you all the supplies you'll need for studying her and some clothes. They'll be placed on a new account in your name at Gringgots that Albus and myself have kindly donated some money to. You'll do well to take care of it and use it wisely." Minerva took out a small coin bag and gave it to her. "This will do for now, the key to your vault is inside."

"Thank you so very much Aunt Minerva, it means a lot to me." Hermione spoke her thanks with complete honesty, slipping the bag into her pocket.

"You're familiar with apperation?" Hermione nodded her head and took hold of Minerva's arm firmly, the two spun around and left their place in front of the school only to reappear outside the large white bank.

Hermione let her arm fall and turned to the elder witch. "I have my wand, but the books I have are newer editions and I doubt it wise to allow them to be seen by others."

"Yes, wise indeed. Robes first I think." Minerva replied as she lead the way to a clothing store. Inside stood a rather cheery woman, who had just finished cleaning up a rack of business wear. "We'll be needing three sets of Gryffindor, Hogwarts robes, along with uniform. Dragon hide gloves, A good winter's cloak and a set of formal dress robes, please Lucy." Minerva listed to the seamstress.

Lucy took Hermione by the hand and set her magical measuring tapes to work, as she went to a back room bringing back the required fabrics. "What color would you like for your gown, Miss?"

"Perhaps a soft honey, in a style that suits my body... I'm not very good with fashion." Hermione replied.

Once all the measuring was finished Lucy turned to Minerva and smiled. "You may both leave and I'll have it all ready for a final fitting in say, an hour?"

"That would be lovely thank you Lucy." Minerva waved Hermione out the door as the two moved on to a shop selling underwear. The two taking very little time inside before Hermione had a bag of panties, socks and bras. The next shop they came to was yet another clothing store, where Hermione bought some more casual clothing and even a few sets of muggle clothing. Next came a store selling school trunks and Minerva chose her a sturdy, beautifully carved oak trunk, having the Initials H.T. Magically carved into the wood, and then highlighted with gold, making the letters stand out. Placing all the bought belonging so far into the trunk, the pair returned back to Lucy. In Lucy's store, the requested clothing sat folded ready to be tried on. Hastily all the clothes were adjusted where needed before joining everything in the trunk.

Coming out of Lucy's store Minerva sat down at a cafe, encouraging Hermione to do the same. A waiter came out and took their orders and the two sat enjoying a nice hot cup of tea and some scones. "Not much more to go. A cauldron, some potions ingredients, your school books, stationary. Is there anything else you wish to have?"

"Some basic toiletries?"

"That would be quiet alright. Anything you wish to have to make you feel more at home?"

"No... I'll be okay thank you."

"Very well then," Minerva pursed her lips and drank her tea. Thinking of a new topic. "So tell me Hermione, what's your favorite subject?"

"That's a tough question. I like all my classes. I love History, but sadly my teacher is a ghost who is difficult to keep your attention on his words. His voice is very monotonous, along with his lectures. I do very much enjoy Potions, it truly is an art form. But the same can be said for Transfiguration, truly beautiful. Of course there's charms, and many other subjects I take. My least favorite would perhaps be Herbology, as I'm not a big fan of digging around in the dirt, but even then I love watching things grow." Hermione smiled as she got caught up in her own thoughts. "Ron would drive me crazy constantly bugging me about my love of school work and my need for knowledge. I think it was mainly because I would remind him constantly to do his homework and take notes in class." Tears started spilling down her cheeks. "Mostly he never bothered, just because he felt he had a right to borrow mine when ever he felt like it. Then they'd come back all sticky and I'd get so angry with him. Just so angry... But he's gone now... Gone..." Snapping out of her thoughts Hermione took the handkerchief that Minerva held out for her. Wiping her eyes and allowing herself a moment to compose herself she turned to see Minerva's concerned look. "There was... Something happened, and I lost one of the best friends I've ever had. I loved him, my Ron. He was just... We were friends for years, since our first year at Hogwarts. Who'd have thought a mountain troll could bring people together? He and Harry, are, were my best friends. I thought I'd have them both forever. But Ron died and... I'm sorry, It's something I'm still trying to deal with."

"You two were together?" Minerva seemed to understand the young witches need to talk.

"Once, but it was difficult times and we worked out that our feelings were more like siblings then lovers. Same with Harry and I, only Harry and I never kissed." Hermione finished her tea and rose from her seat. "Can we continue with our shopping?"

"Of course, You can find your way to Flourish and Blotts?" Hermione nodded. "Well off you go, I have a few things to pick up an I'll meet you inside." Hermione left Minerva and walked down the busy street, trunk trailing behind her.

Sitting her trunk against the wall closest to the door leading out of Flourish and Blotts, Hermione wondered over to an assistant and requested to have a 'Seventh Year, Hogwarts student pack,' the assistant wondered out to a back room returning with a pile of books in which she began to tie together with yarn. Hermione made her way along the potions books and selected a promising book, along with a rather large charms book and a blank book to use as a diary. Minerva came to find her after placing some things into the young witches trunk. Hermione stood looking over some interesting advanced Transfiguration books. Minerva selected a few and added them to Hermione's growing collection earning a smile. After paying for the books the two walked out the store and Minerva lead the way yet again to another store.

Inside the rather brightly decorated make up and beauty products store Hermione purchased some basic necessity. Make up, hair potion, perfume and a nail kit. Minerva even bought a few odds and ends for herself before the two left the store.

Finally when the two had competed all their shopping Minerva apperated them back to the gates of Hogwarts. "Thank you so very much for taking me out today Aunt Minerva." Hermione smiled, as they made their way into the castle.

"You're welcome Hermione, now go unpack and freshen up. It should be almost time for dinner. I expect to see you eat something tonight." Hermione left after thanking Minerva once more, levitating her trunk along behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I'm really sorry about the long time since my last update, But at least you have a longer chapter then i normally write.  
>It's been so difficult in my real life and my temperamental computer isn't making anything easier for me. Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. <strong><br>**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter another reviewer, iloverepetition. So thank you. Also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus sat lazily in a comfy chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, watching the portrait door. The only thing on his mind, the silky haired fallen angel. _How is it she ended up here? She truly dropped from the sky like an angel. Is she really an angel herself, or is this just some twisted dream, not reality at all? All in my head, where miracles are as common as House elves._

Earlier that day Hermione had entered his secret sanctuary, hidden by the Whomping Willow, causing the Marualders to all feel threaten and worried._ What if she knows my secret now? What if she tells someone? Not only that but... What if she foolishly enters during a full moon? I can't risk it. I need to leave Hogwarts. Can't risk hurting anyone. Especially not Her._

_Hermione Taylor. _Remus sighed aloud, oblivious to the happenings around him, as his mind wondered. _Hermione. She's so perfect. The way her hair glistens, shining in the sun light, like pure silk. Her eyes such a deep honey that they look golden. Yet they hold so much pain. If only they sparkled with the deepest compassion, a girl like her obviously has berried deep inside._

"Check mate," James spoke aloud after a long silence, having raised his voice to gloat to the whole room. Siruis groaned and got up, moving to be seated beside Remus.

"She's a weird one, that girl." Siruis said to Remus, who just nodded.

James moved over to the two. "Yeah she is. What do we even know about her?"

As if on cue the portrait door opened and Hermione walked in, her trunk no longer being levitated as she pulled it through the hole and into the room. Putting down the handle and stretching her aching arms. She expelled a deep breath as her tender muscles were pulled. Rubbing them gently, Hermione pretended that it didn't hurt as she looked around the common room. Having noticed the Marualders she gave up her task of easing her pain and quickly made for the stairs dragging her trunk behind her.

Remus watched on as Hermione fled. "Do you think she knows?"

"I hope not," replied Peter from his place on the floor by the fire. Remus looked over to him and noticed that Peter had somehow managed to get ink all over his cheek. Shaking his head, he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay curled up on her bed thinking back about the day. Sleeping in the Shreking Shack, her nightmares, waking to the boys watching her, shopping with Minvera and almost breaking down in front of her.<p>

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she opened the book bag that had come with her from the future. Pulling out an old photo of her with Harry and Ron laughing and smiling while sitting by the lake on her boulder. Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered that moment as if it were yesterday.

_Hermione had been studying in the library when Draco Malfoy had come in and had been horribly mean to her. Letting it get to her she let the library in a hasty retreat and stormed off outside. Harry and Ron were making there way outside to go flying when they saw her heading for the lake. _

_It hadn't taken long for them to cheer her up and before long they were laughing and smiling. Colin Creevey was outside by the lake with his brother Dennis and the two boys were photographing everything they found a worthy subject. Hermione waved them over and Dennis took such a perfect photograph of them._

_Harry said he was going to catch up with Ginny, causing Ron to become a little upset. Hermione pushed both boys in the lake and then they splashed her till she joined them. _

_The day had ended with most of Gryffindor playing in the water._

Hermione replaced the framed photograph and pulled out a photo album and took to decorating her beside table with a photograph of her late parents holding her as an infant. She smiled teary as she took some hair from her hairbrush and transfigured some photo frames. Placing the photo of her parents in one she positioned it on her table facing her bed. Taking out a photograph of Ginny and her being silly as they dressed Fleur and Bill's wedding and another photograph of her, Ginny and Luna dancing together at the yule ball. One last photograph she placed lovingly with the others. In this one Ron held her close, and they kissed a magical electric kiss.

Ron and Hermione truly had shared a connection, but they fought so much and even though they loved each other, they had known it would never work. Hermione had no control as her mind drifted off to her last memory of Ron.

_Ron and Hermione had been walking in the forbidden forest, looking for Gwap. The war had been over for weeks now and everything had been looking up. Hermione took hold of Ron's hand again and he brang her into his arms for another passion filled kiss. Only this time Hermione pulled away before their lips met._

"_Ron, this isn't right. I love you so much, but we wont last. You and I both know that."_

_Ron let out a large sigh of acceptance. "I know 'Mione, I guess I wanted to drag it out as long as I could."_

"_It's not fair on either of us to do that. We both deserve happiness, but you and I... You and I are to much like siblings the way we fight. I love you but we need to put this behind us and move on."_

"_You're right... Besides, we're war heroes now. We should make the most of it." Hermione laughed at his comment and gave him a tight hug. She placed a gentle kiss of his cheek and he brushed his lips upon her forehead. "We better find Gwap before Hagrid worries too much."_

_Hermione pulled out of the hug only to see a streak of green light hit Ron from the trees. "Ron!" She cried out as her hand went straight for her wand. Within mere seconds she had her wand pointed at Scabior, the Snatcher. Lightning speed she'd acquired during her studies with the DA, Hermione gave her wand a flick, releasing a spell that had Scabior flung back against a tree and out cold. Using the last of her strength she willed up a happy memory of Ron and herself, with their first true kiss after the war. With her patronus sent back to the castle she fell to the ground, taking Ron in her arms. Hermione wept._

Coming out of her memory, Hermione took one last look at the photographs she'd set up making sure none held Harry. Tucking the photography album in her bag, Hermione curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Too exusted from the day to be bothered heading down stairs for dinner, Hermione fell into a deep and fit full sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I'm really sorry about the long time since my last update. The tempermental computer has been replaced, which is good.  
>Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. <strong><br>**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione made it through her first day of classes with very little fuss. Keeping to herself as much as possible. Allowing herself to slip into the background, relatively unnoticed. Yet again she found herself hiding out in the Shrieking Shack. Curled up on the bed, spent the day trying to sort through all her mixed feelings. She was hurting.

Hermione blamed herself for Ron's death. It haunted her, all her memories from the war. Being back at the castle didn't help much, especially because it looked like it did before the war, untouched and perfect. Then there were the Marualders. It was difficult being around them. James looked so much like Harry. Well really it was the other way around, Harry looked like James, but in her time she'd never known James. Then there was Lily, she wasn't a Marualder but her eyes. When Hermione looked in them, she felt like she was trapped and looking into the depths of Harry's emerald eyes, the ones that still sparkled and weren't tainted by the things he'd seen. Hermione knew all about the Gryffindors of this time, and their futures. Peter will show his true colors, Sirius will suffer for it and Remus will punish himself for being who he is. Meanwhile James and Lily were falling in love and will get married, have Harry then a year into their happiness they'll be killed. Not one of the Marualders will survive the war.

Hermione felt guilty. She wanted with all her heart to change the future. But to change the past she could cause the time she came from to crumble. So Hermione vowed to herself to not get attached to the people around her.

Her eye lids grew heavy, Hermione let the darkness claim her falling into her normal fitful sleep.

_Hermione, Luna and Ginny all moved about the battle ground healing as many as they could. That was until they came across the body of Colin Creevey. Luna let out a strangled sob and Ginny brushed the hair from the young boy's face. Colin loose grip held his wand in one hand and a small camera was strapped around his neck. The image of Colin running around after Harry throughout the years came to there minds. Hermione swiftly picked up Colin's cloak, draping it across his body, covering him like a clean crisp white sheet in a morgue._

There was nothing more that could be done, especially with the battle raging on around them. The girls pressed on. Drying their tears and went in search of people they could help.

_Hermione made her way over to Katie Bell, of who had a large gash down her side. With a few quick spells and a splash of Dittany, Katie was on her feet and heading back into battle. Hermione sighed knowing the risks of allowing her to fight, but there was no choice. With so many Deatheaters we needed every able wand out defending the castle._

_Looking up to find the next person she could heal, Hermione noticed Harry running off towards the Whomping Willow and it's secret entrance to the Shreiking Shack. Quickly Hermione followed him, cutting him off at the entrance and they entered the tunnel together. What waited for them in the bedroom shocked Hermione and she froze up unsure of what to do. Severus lay on the floor slumped against the bed frame, there was a pool of blood around him that was growing with every passing moment. She could see the giant bites and froze. There was nothing she could do to help him. Cursing herself she started mentally going through all the spells she knew, as if searching the index of a book. _

_Harry stepped forward and took Severus's hand, drawing Severus's ever fading attention to him. "Take them," Severus said to Harry. Meaning the tear, filled with memories flowing from his eyes, as he suffered through his last moments of life. Harry took a glass vile, Severus had managed to pull out his pocket. The vile was nothing special, just large enough to collect many different potions ingredients one might come across. With the aid of his wand, Harry took the memories and turned to leave. Severus looked to Harry's face and cried out, "LOOK AT ME!" Harry turned to Severus and sparkling green met obsidian. "You have your mother's eyes..." The hand Harry was holding went limp in his firm grip and the light left his professor's eyes. _

_Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder guiding him out of the shack and back outside. Voldemort and the Deatheaters had left the castle grounds, giving the Order and it's supporters time to gather all the injured and recover all bodies. _

_Harry disappeared upstairs going straight for the Headmaster's quarters, to use the pensive. While Hermione took the body of Lavender Brown inside, by use of a levitation charm. The young girl was placed in a section made for all they'd lost. _

_As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall she gasped at the sheer amount of lost lives and injured. Taking out a few potions from her bag, she quickly went to work healing the injured and forcing herself to remain calm. To others she looked so calm and precise, but on the inside she was fighting for control, trying to switch the switch in her mind that would make her feel nothingness, just simply numb. _

_It wasn't till Hermione came across the bodies of some of her closest friends that she felt her emotions slipping out of control. Side by side lay Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. The pair had been engaged for only a week and they had a small child who depended on them. Hermione bit her lip and placed sheets over the bodies. _

_Remus had supported her, helping her every step of the way. After Hermione had lost her parents, Remus quickly took on the role of being there when she needed a shoulder and good honest advice. _

_The next body Hermione came across was little quirky Luna Lovegood. Luna and Hermione had taken an extra class together over the past year. Learning all about healing and the pair wanted nothing more the to become medi-witches. They'd taken on the course, with Ginny joining part way through, to learn as much as they could to help the injured during the long awaited battle. _

_Luna's long golden blond hair flowed from the stretcher, and lay blowing in the light breeze the tips dragging along the floor. Her horseradish earrings dangled from her ears and her face held a curious, yet surprised expression. Hermione bit her lip harder and moved on down the hall. _

_Voldemort and his supporters had long since left and the castle was quickly being secured and pulled back together. Healers and Medi-Witches from St Mungos came to help the growing sea of injured being carried back inside. Hermione left the hall, walking up the main staircase from the entrance hall she tripped and just huddled where she fell. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the hall filled with the sound of her sobs. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>  
>Any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. <strong><br>**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione started to wake up from her deep fitful sleep, she held a warm body tight to herself and snuggled in. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Yet again Hermione awoke with James, Sirius and Remus surrounding the bed. Only this time she was snuggled up to Remus as he lay feeling very uncomfortable. His shirt was wet from her tears and he had slight busing on his arms from her tight grip. When her eyes had come into focus Hermione looked around at the three wide-eyed boys with shock.

"Oh..." Hermione whispered.

"Oh indeed," James said allowed as Remus sat up and moved from Hermione's embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

Remus turned to Hermione and she looked back into his eyes, noticing the beautifully electric blue. Hermione's own eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying in her sleep. Tears threatened to spill over from her own amber gold flecked eyes. Her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip as her hand stretched out and she placed her soft palm on Remus's cheek. The movement barely took more then a few minutes, but to Hermione and Remus it seemed like time stood still. Everything around them faded away and it was as if nothing else existed but each other. It wasn't till Sirius cleared his throat that they both came back to reality.

"I... I'm sorry..." Hermione let her hand drop back to her lap and looked over to James. "He looks just like you..."

"Who?" James asked curisly, unsure of what Hermione was talking about.

"Harry... My Harry..." Hermione shook her head and covered her mouth. "I... I have to go." Jumping up from the bed Hermione grabbed her clock and bag. Turning to the door, ready to flee as Remus snatched her hand in his.

"Stop, don't go," his voice soft yet firm.

Sirius moved in front of the door blocking it. "We need answers."

Hermione gulped and turned back to Remus. All she could think of in this moment was the way she knew the Maralders had treated Severus Snape. Her free hand slipped to the wand in her pocket but before she could arm herself James had his wand in his own grasp and with a quick expelliarmus had Hermione's wand in his other.

Remus guided Hermione back to the bed and she sat down. "How did you know about the Shrieking Shack?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked around to each of them before answering. "You aren't the only one who has secrets."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped.

"It means I know. I know about all of you..."

"But how?"

"I... I can't tell you. It's my secret and my burden. I will keep your secrets, but you must let me keep mine."

"We can't do that."

"But you must..." The tears that had threatened to spill over, trickled down Hermione's cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. "My life, yours, every ones... It all hangs in the balance. I know more then I can ever voice aloud. The things I've seen. The things I know. I can't.. I just can't."

Remus moved forward and hesitantly took Hermione in his arms. She shifted and cuddled in, crying into his shoulder. Remus rubbed her back awkwardly. Sirius sighed and left the shack with James right behind him. Leaving Hermione and Remus alone.

"Hermione?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes?"

"How much... of my secret do you know?"

"You're a werewolf." Remus's heart beat quickened.

"And your not scared? I'm a monster."

"No... I know you wouldn't hurt me, or anyone if you can help it. You are no more a monster then I."

"Are you? Are you one too?" Hermione let out a strangled laugh.

"No, I'm just a girl. A girl with a secret that haunts me, like yours does you. I could never be scared of you..." Hermione tightened her grip on Remus, moving her head to his shoulder. Her breath warm on his neck.

Her acceptance warmed Remus's heart. A small smile formed on his face, as he snuggled into her. "Hermione, you're an angel..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>  
>Any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. <strong><br>**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Monnbeam<strong>  
>Thank you for your review. No I don't have a Beta, I have no idea how to get one. I work hard on my spelling and grammar. Often rereading my work more then three times.<br>I'm glad you've continued to read my story even though you find the errors off putting. I am honestly trying my hardest to write correctly and if you know how i can find a beta, especially one that would be interested in my writing please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione spent the next couple weeks buried in her studies. In her efforts to distance herself from everyone, Hermione searched for a quiet place to study, that no one ever went. Deep in the dungeons, Hermione found such a place.

A large room, Hermione quickly arranged a set up suited to her inside and out. A muggle futon couch, flanked by two large bookcases filled with books, everything from advanced potions to muggle literature. On one end of the room, then on the other end of the room, a large desk with her homework spread out. Plenty of space for spell-work and two large cauldrons set up. Being close to the Slytherin common room helped to deter Gryffindors, making it a safe environment to escape to.

Late at night Hermione crept through the shadows, with all the practice she'd had during the war it was easy to avoid being seen by most. But as Hermione made her way deeper into the cold dark halls of the castle dungeon, She began to be less cautious. Hermione was spotted by one lone Slytherin on his way out of the hallway leading to his common room. Quietly the Slytherin followed like a dog following his master.

As Hermione reached her haven and slipped inside, the Slytherin had caught up with her. Wasting no time he entered the room to find Hermione slipping off her school robes, revealing her heavily scared body dressed in a short red and black pleated skirt and a muggle band t-shirt.

"What is this place?" The Slytherin asked allowed startling Hermione. Whipping out her wand she had it at her fellow students neck within a mere few seconds. Having no time to react he stood as still as possible, as not to startle Hermione further.

Looking at the boy for a moment she recognized him as the Slytherin she bumped into the day she met Minerva to go shopping. Lowering her wand she took in his appearance. He stood with raven black silky pin-straight hair, much like her own, only his appeared to have some kind of oil for styling, falling to his shoulders. His eyes like dark bottomless pits that could see into your very soul. With pale pasty skin and a lanky build he looked her over with a typical Slytherin smirk.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the boy who seemed so familiar.

"I'm Severus Snape, and your Professor Mcgonagall's niece, Hermione Taylor."

Hermione let out a small gasp as she remembered what he looked like in the future and how much he'll change. "I... I should have known." Hermione whispered under her breath.

Quickly Hermione pulled her school robes over the top of her muggle outfit, in an effort to cover up her scared skin. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned her back on Severus and headed over to a potion she had brewing in one of her cauldrons. Crushing beans with her blade, she added the juice to the potion. Hearing Severus's steps, it took all Hermione's will to keep from turning around. Severus observed the cauldron from behind Hermione, his warm breath being blown lightly across the back of her neck. "Dreamless sleep?"

"Yeah... I can't ask Pomfrey."

"You brew it often enough do not need the directions."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a very long time... If you'd like to learn it, I could teach you?"

"That will not be necessary."

"Of course not..." Hermione turned her attention back to the potion. "Just three more hours till it's ready to bottle." Severus nodded, moving to her desk of homework and personal research spread across the surface.

"Studying Animagi?"

"Yeah, I'd like to become one, one day." Hermione shuffled over and quickly sorted everything into neat piles. "It's all really boring. My notes."

Severus looked seriously at Hermione, asking her the question that had been playing on his mind for a while. "Why are you always alone?"

"I could ask you the same question..."

"Well then, why did you come here?"

Hermione sat down on her futon and patted the cushion beside her. "My family, well lets just say that my family and I were very close. We did everything together. Until I lost them. Aunt Minerva took me in when I had no where else to go. I lost everyone. My parents my sister and brothers and my best friend."

"Sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to loose your best friend..."

"That's why I found this place. I wanted somewhere that was all mine. Where nosy Gryffindors wont come looking for me, and I can work and study alone, in peace."

"They can be quite nosy..." Severus smirked again.

* * *

><p>Coming up to the Christmas holidays and the castle was completely filled with the jingle of bells and sounds of joy. Hermione looked around with a face of indifference but her eyes were filled with longing, as she took notice of all the groups of friends laughing and enjoying themselves. Not a day would pass by that Hermione didn't long for the life she once had, no matter how difficult it had been. Even the most difficult times with Harry and Ron would be like a dream come true compared to life in a world without them both.<p>

Hermione sat down at her regular spot at the end of the Gryffindor table by herself. This dinner was one like any other. Only today as the postal owls swooped down during their routine deliveries, one plain barn owl dropped of an envelope in front of Hermione.

Hermione open the pale yellow envelope, to read the spidery black inked handwriting inside._ 'Your eyes, they hold a story. Deep inside, you hold something that you're trying to hide. You put up a smile, even though all you want to do is cry, it's been this way for a while. You will learn quickly who you can let in, and who you must shy away from. Until then Princess, I'll be waiting.'_

Looking about the Great Hall Hermione wondered who this letter could have been from. Dumbledore stood and gave a speech, while Hermione was off in her own world, she never heard his words, nor did she notice anything was a miss till Remus grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. Snapping back into reality as the cool breeze of the air outside hit her.

The school had been told to gather just outside the castle to greet students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who would be at Hogwarts over the holidays for a tri-school yule ball. On one side of Hermione stood the Marualders, with Remus holding tight to her hand, and on the other side stood Severus. She and Severus had begun studying some potions together along with working on becoming animagi, the two were becoming some what close. Sleepily Hermione placed her head on Remus's chest, breathing deeply she sighed, wishing for nothing more then her nice warm bed and a dose of dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>  
>Any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. <strong><br>**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
